the_hemlock_grovefandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Welcome, as you can see this wiki is a collaborated encyclopedia with information and guidelines. Chat Policy Chatting is an extension that wikia provides us so we can communicate and do much more. We should not take advantage of that and do anything we want. Here are some activies YOU SHOULD NOT DO: *DO NOT fight or have arguments or anything common *DO NOT harass other people or blackmail *DO NOT USE inappropriate language OR post inappropriate pictures,quotes,videos etc... *DO NOT SHIP WAR (relationship argument) with other users in a relationship page you do not ship but the other user does *DO NOT low users hope (ex.__ship,character,cast etc... will not happen or something similar but in a different words/actions) *NO gang signs or symbols (or something similar) *NO signs or symbols of anything inappropriate or racists *DO NOT write/ask anything about yourself (ex. name,address,phone number,email etc...) *DO NOT chat (write) about hate *NOOOOOOOO racism *Do not spam *Please do not use capital letters or signs like this: O.O -_- O.o it is counted as rudeness.IF you do it, it will be deleted Those are the rules and if you have anything you would like me to add that is appropriate and rule/law/policy just ask me :) Media Policy Here are some policies/rules/laws that you will not do at any circumstances *DO NOT add pictures/videos that are inappropriate *DO NOT add racist pictures or videos *DO NOT add pictures/videos to an article with different topic *DO NOT remove any images that are about __ topic *DO NOT add any pictures/videos of you or your family friends or just someone you dont know *DO NOT add pictures/videos of gang signs symbols or anything inappropriate *DO NOT post videos/images of hating (ex. I HATE JUSTIN BEIBER video or something similar) Those are the rules and if you have anything you would like me to add that is appropriate and rule/law/policy just ask me :) Editing Pages *Please do not create a template without an Admin permission *Please do not create anything that goes against chat policy or media policy (ex. no racism and no inappropriate activity) *Please do not create a page without permission from an Admin *When you edit a page make sure the edit is resourceful and neat/clean. Make sure every word is spelled correctly, punctuated and there are no errors *Please do not remove any page if you don't like it!!!! It is vandalism *Please do not add wrong information about __ topic *Please do not create any special features (category,polls,headings etc...) *Plagiarism is not tolerated *Please do not copy then paste (if you do please make some edits like removing some contents adding and also add a reference bar with the site name and link) Behaviour Please follow these rules/policies *Be friendly *Have patience (everything) *Do not harass,insult,blackmail etc... to any users (to them or by there back) *NO cyber bullying (or anything that is considered bullying) *Please do not act/add sexual or innapropraite (stuff) *Please do not create or be in a group (gang or similar) *Please have respect *Please be responsible *Include everyone *Please do not hate on other people or stars or anything!! *Please act mature and not childish when editing *DO NOT lie to other users *Please do not whine *PLEASE DO NOT ADD ANYTHING ABOUT YOURSELF OR ANYONE YOU KNOW OR DONT!!! (IT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED) Those are the rules and if you have anything you would like me to add that is appropriate and rule/law/policy just ask me :) Consequences Wait! This is important! You know why? Well, when you break a rule you still have to pay for them, wikia style. Wikia style is being blocked or being warned by warning templates. Just remember that when you break something the same thing returns so Im telling ya you should NOT break a rule at any circumstance. How long do you get blocked? Good question I would say it depends on what you did. Ex. you were cyber bullying so you got warned that you were going to get blocked for a week and then you removed the warning because you were being immature. Well I would say about 3 weeks or even more. What are warning templates? Also a good question. A warning template is a message that is a warning that gets sent automatically with some information you will find out when you get warned. IF you get blocked/warned there are little chances you may get promoted. Okay I am afraid I am boring you so remember to stay out of trouble and do good things, bye and follow the rules or else! As you head out make sure to read the important notice!}} Important Notice Wikia has said that every user must be 13 or older. If users caught being younger than 13 they will be banned until they turn 13. I would highly recommend that you should stop using wikia if your younger than 13 you may start using it when your 13 or older. Its for your own good :)